pixelnationsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Polis/Charter
Article I: Statement of Purpose #We are an alliance of nations which aims to create a community based upon mutual respect, common defense, cooperation, friendship, and aid. Article II: The Archons #Archons are the chief administrators of the alliance. #*They shall have the exclusive ability to commit the alliance to an action: whether in war or peace. #*They shall have the exclusive ability to promote a guardian to archon status. #*They shall have the exclusive ability to promote a citizen to guardian status. #The Primary Archons are the founders of the alliance and are the first Archons. #*Buzzboygt and Ptolemy are the primary archons, the first archons by which the society was created. #*The primary archons were directly granted archon status by nature of the founding. #Archons are Guardians who, through their service to the alliance, have proven their wisdom to the current Archons. #*The archons shall never number fewer than two or greater than the number of Guardians. #*All archon decisions require a majority vote, a single Archon or plurality of Archons cannot determine the fate of the alliance. #*Once a person has been given Archon status, they shall maintain it for life. #*An Archon can be removed if all other Archons agree for their remove. #A single Archon shall be elected by the Archons to be the visible face of the alliance. #*If this Archon is a man, he shall be called "Archon Basileus". #*If this Archon is a woman, she shall be called "Archon Basilinna". #*This position is simply honorary, and does not convey any additional power or authority as compared to other Archons. Article III: The Guardians #The Guardians shall assist the Archons in running the affairs of the alliance. #*Guardians are appointed by the Archons and serve their term for life. #*Guardians can be removed by the Archons at any time for any reason and a new Guardian shall be appointed if needed. #*Any citizen can be appointed to Guardian at any time by the Archons, as long as they meet any criteria set for the position in this document or in accessory laws created by the Archon. #The base four Guardian, which shall always exist as a single position or split between several positions, shall be: #*The Guardian of the Citadel #**Shall always be an active Archon #**In charge of the defense and military readiness of the polis. #**Has the exclusive authority to bring forth a proposal for a deceleration of war outside of wars related to treaty obligations. #**In the event of war, shall command the organization of troop deployment in the alliance. #*The Guardian of Commerce #**Shall be in charge of money and wealth transfers within the alliance. #**In the case of peace, the Guardian of Commerce shall be responsible for ensuring active economic guides are available and up to date to ensure nations grow effectively. #**In the case of war, the Guardian of Commerce shall direct financial assistant between banking nations and solider nations. #**In the case of reparations, the Guardian of Commerce shall direct all incoming and outgoing reparations to particular nation and from particular nations. It will be the Guardian of Commerce's responsibility to coordinate reparation payments after wars. #*The Guardian of the Interior #**The Guardian of the Interior shall be responsible for maintaining the forum, IRC channel, and all other forms of communication within the alliance. #**The Guardian of the Interior shall be responsible for ensuring communication between the alliance and the citizens occurs in game, as many players may not be able to see external sites on a daily basis. #*The Guardian of Peace #**Shall always be an active Archon #**The Guardian of Peace shall be responsible for initiating conversations for all treaties the alliance negotiates. The Guardian shall have the sole ability to bring treaties before the Archons for approval. #**The Guardian of Peace shall be the chief negotiator when discussing the terms of peace. #**It shall be the Guardian of Peace's responsibility to ensure that the alliance has a positive international image in all of our conduct - during times of war and during times of peace. #The Archons can, at any time, divide these responsibilities into two different Guardian positions - each with equal power and authority over their two distinctive fields as the single Guardian before them. The Archons can also add responsibilities to these and other future Guardians which are not discussed in this document as the game progresses and provides new challenges which must be addressed. Article IIII: The Citizens #Potential members agree to the following terms in order to become citizens of the polis: #*In times of war, you shall follow the advice of the Guardian of the Citadel. You shall serve in our military where you are needed. Our actions in war are as one. #*In times of peace, you shall not declare war on other nations unless directed or permitted by the Guardian of the Citadel. #*You shall attempt to be active in the external sites of the alliance as far as your real life commitments allows you. #*You shall treat all players of the game - allies and enemies - with the respect deserved by all men. #In keeping with these terms, the alliance promises the citizens of the polis: #*You will never fight an aggressor alone - we are all allies. #*You will not be discriminated against because of your nations or your actual socio-economic, racial, gender, sexual, religious, or other personal characteristics. Our strength is from our difference, from each doing their own, ensuring all possible areas of skill are met adequately. #*You are free to speak and associate on matter of politics or religion freely on our forum as long as you respect your fellow members’ differences. A separate space on our forums will be provided to groups if requested and approved by the Archons. #*Your activity will be rewarded by gaining higher levels of position and other possible rewards as determined by the Archons. We reward our hardest working citizens because you are the reason we enjoy this game. #In addition, citizens have the Veto power over the Archons and guardians on matters outside of treaties and declaration of war. #*A deceleration of veto post shall be made within 24 hours of a public deceleration of the decision. #*The Archons will have 24 hours to respond to the public deceleration. Only these two posts shall be committed on the thread (OP - Deceleration of Veto; Reply Post - Response to the Deceleration) #*The citizen shall have 24 hours, beginning after the response has been posted, to read the deceleration and response. The Guardian of the Interior, or other Guardian now responsible, shall send an in-game message to all members regarding the Veto. #*After the 24 period of viewing, there will be a poll set up within the Deceleration of Veto post. All citizens, Archons, and guardians shall have 24 hours to vote on the veto. In order to veto the decision, 3/4 of the membership must approve the veto. #*This process shall also be used by the citizen to force the Archons and Guardians to open up peace talks during a war. Category: Alliance charter